


Cinnamon Rolls With Honeypop!

by RyuukTheHatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Harry Potter, Attempted Accents, Character Death, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Found Family, Honey is a cinnamon roll, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not talking Slytherins, It's Graphic., Magical Dudley Dursley, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parseltongue, Protective Slytherins, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, She is small right now, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snakes Are Corrupting The Child, Tags Are Hard, The Story Ran Off With Itself, Young Tom Riddle, chaotic neutral, she is honestly going to watch the world burn, they are innocent in this, they just wanted to live, trigger warning, violence happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuukTheHatter/pseuds/RyuukTheHatter
Summary: Sugar, Herbs, and Witchcraft. The girl breaks the world with every step and remakes it in her wake. Splicing her own reality with with the world around her. It helps that she has a new family and an "imaginary" friend that never goes away.
Relationships: not yet - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Sun Shines Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocker729](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocker729/gifts).



**Sunshine’s Stroll**

She slowed her breathing as she watched the family enter the place with lots of tables. She only ever went in once but she never got any food. Dudley always complained that she stole off his plate so now she had to wait till everyone was done when they might or might not give her some of the scraps from their feast. She watched as the people were led away from the front of the building. Waiting a few more minutes, as the round time teller tolled twelve times. She had to wait for the sun to be high in the sky before launching her plan. 

She needed to be sure. 

As the streets started to become more crowded she slowly opened the door and slid out of the confines of the box on the big black wheels. Shifting to stand in her overly large dress- as she had been given a shirt from Dudley to wear and a belt- Freak moved to walk beside one of the passing females measuring her small steps so they were in time if just slightly behind the woman. There was a slight misstep as she tripped over a crack in the uneven ground before she acted like she did with Tuni. She moved to get on the bus, same as the woman she was following. Remembering that kids didn’t need the coins, Freak shifted to a seat near the woman knowing to keep her head down. 

She had done step one: get away, now she needed step two. 

Out of the corner of her eye she watched the lady read, Freak sounding out the words in her head like she sometimes heard Tuni teaching Dudley. Sniffing slightly she realized it must be a name. ‘Matilda’. She nearly squeaked in joy at understanding. Watching the book with enrapt attention she noticed as the woman placed it beside her before she got off the larger box with the black wheels, completely missing the small smile on the person’s face as she did so.

Hesitantly Freak moved around to find the woman and upon not finding her she lightly, almost reverently, picked up the book, soft hands cradled it to her chest like the treasure she knew it was. Wishing to keep it somewhere safe that adults couldn’t get to, she did what she did with the other things she found but wanted to keep from the Dursleys. So like everything else she hid, she moved it to her hair, then turned her eyes to watch everyone else as her hair consumed the book. Seeing the stop she wanted she waited to see if any adult would stand for this stop hoping. A girl similar to her in looks stood her small hand stretching as she pressed the long yellow strip.

Standing and moving to her side she jumped when the girl placed a hand on her shoulder, startled she looked up to see the girl smile softly at her as they exited the bus. As they left the stop, the older girl softly brought them to a bench giving them some privacy as the girl offered her name. “I’m Kyrie, short for Valkyrie… where were you looking to go, sweetie?” 

The girl pronounced it like ‘Kai-ree’ and she thought it was the prettiest name she’d ever heard.

Being called anything other then Freak or Girl was strange but this name was nice, it made her feel warm. So she shrugged. “Um I’m Freak and uhm,” she stuttered a little voice crackly from not having anything to drink in a while, clearing her throat she started again. “I’m looking for somewhere safe.” She said softly.

“Sweetie, ‘Freak’ isn’t a name and ‘Girl’ is a gender, who are your parents,” Kyrie’s voice was kind, giving away nothing to her. So she shook her head, her fingers curled around the seam of the belt around her small frame with twitchy fingers. “Well how about we find you a name, do you know any you like?” The voice was sweeter than Honey as they talked when Freak explained she didn’t know any names that sounded right. 

Pulling the book she recently got out of her hair, she held it up. “Maybe this might help?” her small voice offered. “It looks like a smart book...” She blushed lightly as the older girl giggled. They started at the beginning and she could feel everything that the girl in the book went to- from the small girl’s loneliness to the teachers' worry to the final triumph at the end- this gave her hope, as these things had been happening to her since before she could remember. Doors randomly closing, broken things began fixing themselves, even objects rising in the air on their own. When at the end she looked up at Kyrie and asked her small question, she couldn’t have been happier to be smiled at. “I really like Miss Honey…” she whispered.

“Well, then how about we give you a better name than those ones you gave me earlier.” The older girl with the ink-black hair and the warm smile bumped shoulders with her gently, eyes seeming to sparkle in the light of the sun. “I like the name ‘Honey’... but how about ‘Honeysuckle?’ It’s my favorite flower and you’re just as pretty.” Getting a giggle out of the smaller girl made the teenager smile wider, she pulled a water bottle out of the side of a gray backpack. Taking a drink, the girl held the bottle out to her. “You want some, sweetheart?”

“Oh!” Honey- _she had a NAME now-_ looked at the bottle in wonder and nodded hesitantly. She took a soft sip, knowing from experience that if she drank too quickly her tummy would hurt. Honey then handed back the bottle. When the older girl handed her another that looked different, this one being a metal and larger, she tilted her head at the girl. 

“One for later. I noticed you don’t have a bag but you can carry things- it's amazing, Honeysuckle. In a way, you are kinda _already_ Matilda.” The kind words made the small girl ridiculously happy. Doing something out of character, she hugged the taller girl’s arm and sniffled while nuzzling into Kyrie with all her 4-year-old might, sobbing out her tiny thank-yous with a watery smile.

They talked more, going around London and doing things that she was told she wasn’t allowed to do. When she told her only friend about never having chocolate or hearing certain words- “What is a ‘blanket’?” -the teen would twitch slightly before smiling and softly explaining the different confusing things to Honey. They went to what Valkyrie called music stores and listened to some pretty ladies sing. There had been one store that sold soft blankets and Kyrie seemed to watch her closely in that store, but Honey didn’t care as much because she was too busy pressing her face in the soft bundles of fluff. One in particular had sprigs of her namesake on it. So in her opinion it was the best. It also had several others on there that she didn’t know the names. But she made sure Kyrie knew it was her favorite. 

Then they went to a place that Kyrie called a library. She made sure that Honey had the address to it as well as Kyrie’s home phone number and address. When they got to the kids’ section, the older girl stopped. “How far along in your reading are you?” the older girl asked as she picked up a Dr. Suess book. And as they read through them, Honey got better at reading and understanding, plus now her words didn’t slur as much when she spoke. 

As the hours progressed, Kyrie even got her to test her ability to make doors open. Saying, “every lock is the same. And they all want to stay shut and keep things closed, you just have to ask them to open. There’s a saying, Honey, that I think you might like, it goes, ‘you catch more flies with Honey than vinegar.’ This means that people react better to someone being kind than to someone being bitter or mean. So if you ask the lock nicely, they should always open for you.”

Kyrie taught her many things before the sun set. Like how to use a phone or what to do when she didn’t know where she was, but they spent a lot of time going over survival books. She now knew how to wrap herself up if she twisted her ankle, what berries were safe to eat when alone in the woods, and also the general idea of how to fish (even if she didn’t know how that would help her). Her favorite part had been the books on sewing, but then they stumbled on the Wicca books. 

Seeing a pretty picture of two girls with crescent moons around their necks, their feet in a cool looking circle she poked Valkyries arm and pointed to them. “Kyrie what’s this?” She asks with a soft voice, eyes taking in all the intricate lines, the soft outfits that were simple yet beautiful. Kyrie ended up taking a few of them, added those with books of mythology to her pile that they then checked out.

“I’ll read it all, that way when you get out next I can teach it to you!” The older girl promised. “It’s going to be difficult, sweetie, and I don't know when we will meet again, but between then and now I will obtain as much knowledge as I can for you.” Kyrie pulled her close into a hug tucking the girl into her like a dragon would hoard its gems. She placed a small kiss to the top of her head with a promise, “by magic or whatever has brought us together, I will always find a way to keep you safe, and if I can’t then at least with me you will know happiness.” As they parted at the front of the library she felt a small push then running footsteps as a weight on her back disappeared. 

Making her way back to her personal jail cell, a place she learned about from one of the books that caught Kyrie’s attention at the library, Honey made her way back to Surrey and once in sight of her neighborhood, she felt someone grab her arm. When she was brought around she came to face Mrs. Figg, a scowl covering the older woman’s face. With hissed words of ‘spoiled children’ slipping through the wrinkly lips, she was dragged to the Dursleys back door. The woman banged on it as if her life depended on it.

“What is this then,” the voice of Veron called as he opened the door, upon seeing her he sneered through a thank you to Figg for the ‘discretion’, inviting the wrinkly woman to tea that night. Taken by the sharper claw-like grasp, she was then shoved into the hole she was given as a room.

Keeping herself as still as she could be, she listened to the promise of a beating later. That Freak deserved to be punished for causing all the trouble she did. How much of a stupid Girl she was. That her disobedience needed to be beaten out of her. With little thought to what she learned today, Freak went to her small mattress and laid down to wait out her time before the beating in peace. It was obvious that she needed to protect herself, she just didn’t know how.

Freak heard the telly go on and knowing that if she moved to the door she would be able to hear it better, she shuffled over. Leaning against the wall to listen as Dudley’s show continued on. It was apparently a movie with what sounded like a lot of fighting. There were people fighting what must have been magic because every time the word was said Vernon grumbled, voicing his opinions that it was unsightly, that magic should always lose.

Then the night started to grow long and Freak started to dose, the telly long since abandoned. Her dreams pulled her back in time to a woman with no face. When her soft whispered pleas for her mummy escaped her, the world suddenly became loud as the door to her cupboard rattled violently before it opened, a flash of blinding pain took over her vision before all hell broke loose.

  
  


_ <Where… am I?> _ his thoughts felt disjointed and although semi-aware of his surroundings he had no real clues as to what had happened to himself. Reaching for his magic Tom stretched himself down. Only he didn’t go as far as he thought he would. Blinking, thinking the blackness was just blurred vision his eyes adjusted to the environment around him. Slanted walls of darkened, almost black wood, and yet the only thing of notice was the oak door in front of him. Then he heard the singularly oddest thing yet. Soft sobs seemed to be flowing from his chest. 

“ _M-m- mummy”_ the soft whimper released had a near-deafening effect on the surrounding environment. Almost instantly the door rattled and shook, screeching sounds and demands pouring into his space from what was obviously muggle filth.

“GIRL, GIRL THAT IS ENOUGH NO MORE OF YOUR WHINING! WE’LL NOT HAVE ANY OF IT- IF DUDIKINS WAKES UP FROM YOUR INCESSANT PINING FOR THAT DEAD LAYABOUT YOU CALL A MOTHER, _SO HELP ME_ ,” as the shrieking went on louder cries started to break through the door as it was ripped open, a large object flying at his head had him covering himself and the whimper of a small animal in pain met his now abused ears. 

The girl he was suddenly standing over, fell sideways, and uncontrollable rage assailed him. Redirecting the white-hot anger and rage out in a violent wave of energy, it slammed into the hag, sending her back into the wall behind her. Using the last bit of anger he could focus, he pulled on the door, slamming it shut violently.

Once again all the outside stimuli was closed from the small room, leaving them in darkness as he came to the suddenness of what he had done.

_ <Why am I anywhere near such filth… Disgusting.> _

Unintentionally, this thought seemed to draw another muffled sound from the girl he seemed to be looming over, making him pause for a moment. Shifting himself he moved to see the girl better. < _Who ARE you?_ > he asked her a sneer still taking up his face. The magic around them seemed to flex, shifting into what he could only describe as a healing charm as her noiseless sniffles lessened.

“ _Freak,”_ she whispered; her voice not even moving the air around them. Her hands moved towards the door, her small frail little finger pointing to something. Following the movement, he looked at the door again and found a paper. On it in scribbly child writing were the words - **Freak’s Room** \- in large blocks. 

_ <Surely you have a name other than ‘Freak’.> _ He felt absently sick at the thought of a child having such an appalling name, for a reason he would not put a name to. He would not think of such things as the orphanage, not when he was stuck in this strange place. _ <Or the name of a parent? A family name? You are a magical child, of that I have little doubt and family names are very telling of children.”> _

Why was he doing this again?

Well, no matter the strange and complicated emotions- ugh emotions- that he was feeling as if they were somehow because of the proximity to the girl, he might get something out of this after all if the child was of one of the more powerful families the alliance would be in his favor.

Though how the child got to be living with such disgusting filth, he could not imagine. He watched the small girl half dragged half scooted herself onto a cot. It was little more than a long mattress that encompassed a majority of the floor. 

“I-I’m Honeysuckle… my name is Honeysuckle!” The child whispered with such conviction that even magic shook and snapped around them like a protective dog. There was no way to refute her even if it hadn't been her name before this point the resolve she had now was obviously enough to shake some trees. 

_ <I see. Well then, Honeysuckle- and may I call you Honey?... I am...> _ He thought about it for a moment, before falling back on the one name that would neither frighten the child nor offend him. _ <Marvolo.> _

“Valkyrie told me it was only polite to greet a new friend. It's a plea-sure to meet you Mar-volo,” she slightly botched the sentence, both ‘pleasure’ and his name slightly broken as they were obviously new words for her.

He hummed softly as if the state of the child didn’t make him wildly _irritated-angry-saddened_ and then found himself drifting closer to the young child. _ <Yes. I am your friend.> _ There was a part of him that seemed to dislike that fact as if being close to such a pathetic being was beneath him, but he pushed that away for the moment. _ <And as your friend, I am telling you to go to bed. Small children need sleep, to my knowledge, and you are smaller than most.> _

Honey seemed to shift his presence to her side. “Okay,” she started to lay down on the stiff bed below her. It was covered in stains and splotches of brownish-red. Given the soreness in her body that ebbed to him. As she sprawled out on the bed Honey curled around where he had floated down. “Will you greet me in the morning? I've never been greeted in the morning?” she asked drifting off, he used his minimal ability to move in a bobbing motion. 

_ <Yes, I think will Honey.> _he offers in exchange for her even breathing. Watching the small girl drift into the land of dreams straight into Morpheus’ hold, he felt a small ball of dread for the times to come. 

What would his life be like, now tied to this small child?


	2. From Now On I Name Thee Demitrious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey has an adventure!

As it turned out they stayed in the cupboard for three days. She knew because Marvolo counted. On the fourth day, she decided she needed to get out again. When her new friend left to explore the house they were in, Honey decided all for herself that she needed the bathroom. Her belly was starting to hurt and she wanted out. So she thought back to what her Kyrie taught her. Standing at her minimal foot and a half tall, she walked to the door, with a soft lilt to her voice she asked the door to open if she was the only one in the house. She even added the please that Kyrie had told her was necessary. 

“Hello lock, I’m Honeysuckle, can you open for me please if I’m the only person in the house?” When a soft click happened followed by the soft woosh of the door opening, she gently thanked the door and told it she would be back in a few seconds, she just needed the loo and have a quick wash. Getting up the stairs into the bathroom, she decided to ask the same of this door and when it gently swung open she did her business, then took a quick shower and when she was done she asked if the water wouldn’t mind drying itself (as she didn’t want to get caught). 

With everything done, she managed to get a small snack from the kitchen by asking the kitchen if there would be something the Dursleys wouldn’t notice missing, to which the kitchen produced two string cheese packages. 

With a happy smile on her face, she went back to her cupboard, meeting her door again. 

“Hello again, can I get back in?” The door swung open then closed behind her, “can you lock again? And if someone comes near the door with anger can you make sure you can't open?” Honey implored, her hand softly patting the wood kindly, the door seemed to hum under her hand as the lock clicked back into place.

After what felt like an eternity, Honey heard a door slam. She heard her aunt through her dark space. So when her aunt slammed the doors around her getting progressively more angry, Honey began to back into the wall behind her. When stomping got closer to her door she moved into the eve under the smaller stairs. A place her aunt was too big to get to. As the steps seemed to soften then turn back around, she inched out, crawling silently to her bed. When she noticed no light coming in from under the door, she looked at the lightbulb above her. 

Clicking it on, Honey reached for her hair, thinking about the day she had with Kyrie she felt something soft push into her hands. Bringing the soft fluff forward, Honeysuckle was struck speechless. There in her arms was the large bundled flower patterned blanket she and her older friend had been so delighted with. In the center of its folds was Valkyrie’s metal bottle so unlike her plastic one. Clutching them to her chest she felt a new sensation as tears ran down her face. Feeling so very thankful, the younger girl whispered into the blanket softly. 

“Hello Blankey, I really like you but if you’re seen you’ll be taken and hurt, is there a way you can be invisible when others are around?” Her voice was a whispered plea, her heart aching at the thought of something happening to her first ever blanket. Just like the door she felt the air around her shiver once more, settling over her. She moved the blanket over to her bed and made herself a cocoon. Bunching some at the head of her bed and the rest around her body, the small girl curled up for a nap. It was something she had seen Dudley do while she was in the garden and the thought of getting the same thing made her inexplicably happy. 

  
  


* * *

It took several days for Honey to be let out of the cupboard. 

On the fourth day, she asked the empty air where Marvolo was, but got no response. 

On the fifth day, she was woken by banging on her door. Her aunt was yelling for her to get out of the small space of darkness and into the kitchen to make breakfast before getting on with the rest of her chores. 

Honey took a few precious seconds to settle herself back into the old mindset, gently pushing “Honey” into a box at the back of her mind to stay for just a bit. She wouldn’t allow her name to be tainted. 

Exiting her room, she offered a silent thank you to her door before moving to her first chore of the day. She worked on breakfast, first making the pancakes then moving on to the bacon with sausage being added in as she removed the prior contents. Honey shifted the carton of eggs closer as she moved to she ripped off pieces of bacon to taste them . She learned as Freak that if she just eyed it everything came out bad. Trying a sausage, she cooked them a little longer, before starting on the eggs in the same pan. The fat from the two prior meats helped cook the eggs quicker. After she plattered everything on big plates, she brought them to the table where the Dursleys were missing from her view, wobbling a little with the strain of carrying two plates at a time. 

Once breakfast (including toast) was set on the table and everyone's preferred drinks set out, she looked at the list that she wasn’t allowed to remove from the fridge. Her next chores were as followed: “Garden, Lunch, Bathroom, then Dinner.” 

Shifting herself out the door with her piece of toast, she decided to ignore the sounds of the house waking up behind her and pushed herself through the large bushes to the back of the garden.

There she finished her food and started pulling weeds with quick hands, pruning as she went. It only took a few smacks from the Dursleys after each failed attempt in the gardens to quickly learn what to do and she had been doing all of this since she had been three, so she had a pretty good idea of what to and not to do. 

As she made her way to the berry bushes that lined the side of the house, removing most of the berries and burying them at the roots to add more to the ones that weren’t growing, she decided to try the Magic again. 

“Little plant, I know it's hard to grow here with so many mean people around but I believe in you. Can you grow? Just enough to help me keep you being all pretty?” She asked softly, trying to push all her kindness into the air around her. When this got the now familiar reaction of shivering air, she smiled with all the happiness she had. She made her way to the single flowers offering them water giving them the offering of conversation.

It was only when she went for the hose that she found something she knew would cause her aunt to make a scene. There, coiled near the hose, with its beautiful markings and striking color was a beautiful little noodle. 

“Hel-{ _ lo, lil danger noodle, I need that long water rope, can I move you to a sunny patch far away from this cold dark spot?}” _ She didn’t even notice her words change, but the thin snake raised its head. 

_ “{Speaker? It is so cold…}”  _ It spoke slowly the slur catching her attention but seeing him not rear back or angry she brought him in close to herself,

“{ _ Can you crawl into my pocket? It should be warmer there for you.}”  _ She moved her new friend into her pants pocket, thankful for once for the deep color as well as the over large size. She got the long wet rope under control and then started to water the garden from one side to the other, all the while talking to the air and sunlight around her, asking it for help to make this the most pretty and healthy garden around. 

“{ _ Speaker, I’ve decided I will stay with you. Take me to your den _ .}” The sweet bean in her pocket slithered around close to her hip. She offered them the water rope discreetly and only then did she take a sip herself. Once back at the nozzle she discreetly filled her water bottle then let it get consomed again. Getting back in the house, she started making lunch.

Quickly she got the sandwiches made, slipping bits of ham into her pocket for her new friend. As she was shunted to the bathroom she asked the door to keep her safe and then took a quick shower, asking for the air to dry her hair as she went to the bathroom. Looking around, she smiled at noticing parts of the room sparkle. 

Moving to get everything else cleaned, she finished as quickly as possible and then made her way down the stairs to get into her cupboard, letting the danger noodle escape into her darkened room as she settled in to wait for dinner.   
  


* * *

Marvolo seemed to come too with a jolt of sensation. The soft lilting voice of the little girl by his side eased him more than he carried to admit, and he moved closer as if by accident, not wanting to admit to himself that he needed the closeness.  _ <Hello, small one.> _ He must have startled her, as she seemed to jump before bringing her cupped hands close and a small string floated up, wrapping itself around her shoulders. 

“Marvolo, I { _ want you to meet our new friend, he said to call him Demi-tri-us. Isn’t he so pretty,}” _ the small girl spoke with hushed excitement. “{ _ He also likes the ham I pro-duc-ed}” _

He paused. Took a second to wonder if he’d lost his mind, then slipped into the same tongue that the child was speaking in. <{ _ Dear child, can you understand me? Do you know of what you speak}> _

Tilting her head towards his place in the air she nodded. Then the beast on her neck spoke as if it were defending her against him. “ _ {Little speaker is my new mistress, she is mine! Where are you so I may bite my competition and squeeze the life from you,}”  _ It’s vicious words seemed to make the girl absolutely delighted as she cooed at the little thing. Daring to tell  _ him  _ he had no competition as her protector or friend.

_ <{Ridiculous.}> _

_ “{Marvolo is my friend too and you are both special to me. Marvolo protected me before. He stopped harm to me.}” _ She gently nudged her own nose to his small snout, releasing a soft sound that seemed to appease the vicious thing. When an alarming sound sounded from just outside the door. The small girl stood and moved the snake to her pocket with a small digit to her lips. It seemed to nod, then they left the room. He traveled behind her, keeping close as she worked her way around the kitchen as she made a full three course meal in an hour or so, then set the table, testing everything while slipping meats into her pocket for the snake to eat.

When she was shoved back into her cupboard, Demitrius instantly rushed to make sure she was alright, slipping up her body then pooled his small body at her neck ready to strike anyone near her. She got up and walked to her door.

“Hello my door. I need to feel safe again. Will you be my gate and keep me safe?” She asked softly. 

He felt a strong ward shift into place, its own notice me not spell seeming to appear out of nowhere, making Marvolo’s head spin.  _ Who even was this small child that called these magics to herself? _

She then moved over to the bed she had fallen on and kneeled to it, “hello bed, I'm truly tired, is there a way to make my night more comfortable?” She asked it simply, but he felt the magic jumping to her command. 

The world came alive as the magic around her twitched then twisted into a symphony, a small ball of witch fire dancing at the top of the cupboard before things altered, but only so far into the cupboard. The bed got cleaner, a pillow appeared, and she seemed to fluff a blanket. Then the cupboard seemed to flex. Where there was no blanket before, a dark floral expanse of fluff appeared with a soft hum. 

Trying to figure out what the girl had done he floated barely a few inches away from the bed. There was nothing, no witch fire, no blanket, just a dirty little girl on a falling apart mattress that looked quite alone. No sight of any of the things that seemed to be making the living space bearable. 

He floated closer and was accepted back into the magic’s field just as the girl thanked the air for every bit of magic coming to her aid, going so far as to ask the floor for a compartment to store things like food, as well as other things like it so she could hide them in her cupboard.

_ <If you are not from an ancient and powerful family, I will break something.> _

She just shrugged at him, going into the cocoon she made with her pillow. 

Plans started to form in his mind as the small girl seemed to drift off to the ebb and flow of magic around her.  _ He wouldn’t allow for her, a fellow parselmouth to be treated like this. _ The complex yet simple amounts of magic that was happening around him as the ambient forms that existed, swirled to do her bidding, causing a buoying effect to take him into the gentle waves. His small existence floated there, as memories seemed to float to him of her caretakers from the time she could walk. It progressed to learning of magic and brought him the knowledge of her male guardian leering at her small form. Malice and greed warred on the man's face as he shadowed her steps, the man’s triumph at knocking her down sickening his soul and elation at seeing her weak causing him to wish he could physically expel this emotion. 

_House elves._ He thought _she had to have them_ even if she was currently an orphan. _Because surely no parselmouth would be of a line without simple Wizarding standards._ _No one with her natural ability would be born nameless._

He would find a way to ease her into it, bring it up after getting her used to the idea of magic. He needed to work his way through the things she has been forced to endure, thank Morgona for his ability to be conscious.

Over the next week he followed the two, the small child giving little more protest then a small hatchling. Lifting her hands, she got her Aunts attention and asked if she could go out to the park as she wasn't feeling very well and didn’t want to give it to Dudley’. When the woman just flicked her out of her way without a word, Honeysuckle drifted out of the house, her hair bouncing and changing as she took off to the closest place with a small booth. They waited for all of ten minutes then a large moving contraption appeared. 

Once on the contraption, she waited till three stops had passed then his counterpart pressed a yellow strip. Getting off the thing on wheels Marvolo watched her find another smaller booth. They made it in where she ran her fingers through her hair, the long locks flowing easily through her fingers as she pulled a notebook from nowhere. Then as she did it again a coin purse appeared. She got onto the stool and pressed numbers into the device. As the sound of ringing filled the small space he twisted around her using what little he could do to move her hair looking for where she was hiding her little book.

~hello this is the Johana residence Valkyrie speaking…~ a voice said, the tone bored.

“K-Kyrie? You said to call when I could get a- a-way again?” He watched the girl twitch at each stutter. There was a clatter on the other side of the device that he assumed happened to be the other receiver. 

~Honeysuckle, you sweet child are you okay? I expected your call over a week ago. I was so worried,~ the voice was near frantic. ~tell me where you've escaped to I’ll get there, I’ll teach you everything I can till you have to leave me. Oh! I have something for you. But you have to hide it and sneak it into your room- I’ve been so worried.~ The voice was soft, but he noted how motherly it was, if a bit rushed. 

“I, uhm, I’m at the park we went to together. I have a new friend to show you. He’s am-a-zing” She told the other girl triumphantly.

He rolled his eyes, but found he wasn’t frustrated with the young girl’s behavior, more just worried about this new person they were meeting.

* * *

Honey knew what she was doing. She needed her Kyrie. Her sweet words and the feeling of being wanted. So far asking the things around her had helped but not enough to get her out of beatings or doing all the housework. 

Shifting uncomfortably she sat around the table waiting for her first friend. She felt Demi constrict around her neck in comfort as he hung around her like a necklace hiding his head in her now red hair. Marvolo had mentioned it when they woke up that sunrise, how her hair had started changing as she was out longer in the sun. So she had moved to get away, faking illness to get a day in the sun to test it. As she sat, now in the shade of the café, her hair seemed to camouflage back into the black she knew better. 

When she started playing with the mass of hair she watched as it flowed like inky water. Normally she let her hair do as it would outside of getting clean but now it was catching kindly on her fingers giving soft tugs that gave off the same feeling as Kyrie's hugs. 

“Honey!” Her name practically yelped from her Kyrie’s mouth. 

Jumping up she ran into the teens arms and nuzzled into her hip, making it hard for them to get back to her booth. Once in her soft safe place she brought her arms around Kyrie again slipping into soft hiccups as silent tears trickled over her pale skin. 

“You sweet bean what's been going on, oh look at how thin you are- every four year old should have at least a little meat on their bones. I brought one of my paychecks. We should be able to get you some food to take back with you… some things that are not perishable, or hard on an empty tummy.”She started to run her fingers through the soft hair near her lower back.

Honey felt Demi shift as he quietly hissed to her.  _ “{Mistresses it's your friend? Doesss that mean no biting?}”  _ He wiggled up her small neck out of reach of the grabby hands on her shoulders. 

_ “{No Bitesss, she iss jusst sssscared for me. Dont worry I think ssshe will love you like I do.}”  _ She soothed his body with a soft touch. Then she smiled at Kyrie who went on to threaten to hurt who had ever harmed Honey.

“Let’s go get some ice cream and we can go to the library again.” Kyrie threw money onto the table for her small cuppa only to usher them both out the door, highly unaware of Marvolo floating behind her or Demitrius’ comments on their surroundings. 

Getting to the ice cream parlor they each got something different and shared with each other. When both were finished, the maple walnut cone and Kyrie's own Harlequin double scoop, Honey took the older girl's hand as they walked across the road. Valkyrie had told her how it was late June, closing in on her birthday month. This seemed to make Kyrie excited as she told the smaller girl how everyone's birthday was celebrated in their own ways.

“I don’t know when I was born. I hope it's the same month as you,” she offered in a kind tone the fluffy feelings Honey had started to feel made her belly do a small flip. It was strange but comforting that her first friend had better times than her, as well as wanting to share it with Honey. 

Eventually Kyrie looked down as they left the small shopping district they had been in and blinked owlishly as her jaw dropped, Honey’s inky black strands shifted to a liquid red color. Moving her hand slowly she felt to see if it was different, noticing the same water like characteristics. As she moved to braid it as they walked, they passed a shop that had a number of hair accessories. 

Stopping almost immediately she pulled the smaller girl into the shop and set about trying things on her. Honey had combs hidden in her hair giving it a short up due. Then she wrapped the hair that Honey had been trying to tame into a soft looking thing. It didn’t look like the grownups in the pictures she had seen, instead it made her think of other things. The sturdy comb kept everything close and the scarf a pretty green that seemed to match her eyes, if not just a few shades lighter. 

They tried other things that Kyrie promised her they would explore more later but purchased several handkerchief looking items and Kyrie bought herself a purple one with a really pretty brown lining. Kyrie called the brownish color brow-nze and then she got Honey two one that was the shiny grey one then a green one in turn even a matching set of each other. She said they were going to ask them later if they could combine to protect her. What that meant Honey didn’t know, but Marvolo bobbed around offering input even going as far as to get Honey’s attention on a few different combs all of which were metal and hard to break. 

_ <Small one, you need things that won't break. Things that will keep for a few years at least, so why not bring this to her attention instead of letting her buy the delicate thing she has. If your cousin pushes you down the stairs you won't want to break something your friend gave you, would you?> _ He soothed when the girl looked forlornly at the soft shiny black comb.

“Kyrie, I shouldn’t have anything so breakable.” She offered up several of the more intricate combs. Still sturdy but they were not as plain as the ones Marvolo offered her. Then before her eyes Kyrie giggled. 

“Oh Honeysuckle we can get these and maybe some more practical ones for when you don’t want to stand out or when they are under your hair?” 

They ended up getting many of the things, Kyrie seeming overjoyed to add them to her backpack. When they left the shop and made their way to the library, Honey's hair was up in a long ponytail, the scarf that looked like Kyrie’s holding all of it in place.

“Now listen Honey, love, you have to hide most of these things- all but the more cotton-like cloth. They can be used when you're forced outside. Soon, we can fix it so you can be safe, I even got simple hare ribbons to just tie the ends. It will keep it from grabbing others or things not your own. That way that boy you tell me about will stop teasing you for getting caught on things.” 

Kyrie had a lot of advice on things like that.

The day went on and she learned about the gods, getting some books for herself even that explained bigger words. She found herself reading them, trying to get used to her new words. She wanted to show Kyrie she had learned to thank magic silently, that even when she didn’t say the words out loud she was still talking to the things around her. It was a lot like Matilda and that made everything better. 

When their time together drew to a close, Kyrie insisted on bringing her to the park near her home. 

She wouldn’t go to that place, as Honey herself insisted that it was no place for someone like Kyrie. Kyrie should never hear the hate that Honey endured. 

Kyrie then had to explain to Honey that one day in a year or so she would go to that house. But not to hear these words of hate, she would retrieve Honey and they would leave there. 

They just needed to wait for Kyrie to come of age. 

Honey didn’t know what that meant but she was glad that Kyrie agreed with her, that the older girl wouldn’t go to the house any time soon.

* * *

  
  


Marvolo floated around the pair the whole day, taking note of their surroundings. Looking over not just the smaller of the girls but both. As he watched there were certain things he noticed. Both girls had aristocratic features- soft noses and sharp chins with slightly slanted eyes, one with big soulful looking eyes and the other with the soft tilt down that made them narrower with striking color differences.

He watched as both children moved in ways that good breeding took care of. Honeysuckle, who was usually so clumsy due to watching her feet, afraid to lift her own head was happily talking to Valkyrie, animated in a way he had previously doubted she could be. Then they moved to that shop with the hair things and even as she styled Honey’s hair, the other girl gave her own flair to things, treating Honey like she was her own.

It was a pureblood thing. He had seen it within his house. The girls who got along adapted similarly, they cursed the same things but then would nurture another younger one of the same cloth. And yet these two shared nothing really. 

Or so he thought.

Then they got to the library, where that same thought suffered an agonizing death surrounded by fire and brimstone. Both girls clung to mythology, going into Wiccan culture and even starting on grade primary teachings. Honey proved to be a hard studier. She absorbed things and then went on to see things differently. 

She explained how she thought things happened like they did, not because the world owed her, but because they liked her enough to get what she asked done. She even walked Valkyrie (who he had suspicions of being of magical descent) though how she needed to believe it would happen. Honeysuckle would then bring her hands together and ask the air around her for something. 

“Hello again, I was wondering if you could bring these two things into one tough thing. But still let it be soft and flowy?” In Honeysuckles hands sat the two Slytherin looking scarves only they were not two anymore the silver lined the green both almost transparent. The silver shimmering with magic that even his eyes could see, then it did something he hadn’t expected.

Along the edges runes started to appear.

_ <Small one, look, your scarf...> _ He didn’t necessarily know what to say here, how does one tell a muggle-raised girl she had brought about a protective ward that would hide her hairs’ change in ability but also protect her head from harm. There would be no more frying pans that would rebound off the poor girl's skull nor would the new headdresses be able to leave her person without her permission.  _ <You've made yourself something fantastic,> _ he settled on instead. 

She tilted her head towards him, before looking back at her friend’s astonished eyes. “I figure it's- uhm-  _ will  _ based? You have to really want it. But it's not like using that tingly feeling below my belly, it’s asking the- uhm- the stuff around you for help. And like the book said you have to give something back. Like when you water plants eventually they give you flowers. Or berries!” She chirped. “I figure the giving back might be the accidents that happen or my hard work.”

“That’s... That's one way to think about things.” The older one whispered, then seemed to shift herself into sitting on her heels. She held her own hands over the scarf and seemed to concentrate. Not on the scarves themselves, but the girl whose hands were under her own.

“Hello I'm Valkyrie, I hope you can help me because I want to protect Honey too.” This seemed to stir up the air in their back corner, then a shift happened and the runes altered. Not by much, but enough that he noticed. Now the scarf would hide any changes to Honey, holding something similar to a glamour over her. The current her was the baseline. 

He suspected that it was more for keeping her hidden then anything else. Honeysuckle as a whole wasn’t very much of anything, even for a child she had too thin knees attached to shorter than normal legs, wearing t-shirts like dresses. Her hair was the only thing that looked healthy on her. Even her face which should hold a rounded layer of baby fat was thin- he would assume if he didn’t know better that she lived on the streets even in knowing she was in a home with a plump, progressively turning plumper, cousin. It was obviously not for lack of money that she looked like a baby skeleton. 

_ <Have you shown her Demitrius?> _ Marvolo twitched forward. 

As if feeling the snake itself slither she brought her tiny hand to the cord around her neck. 

“Kyrie you need to meet my new friend, I forgot! This is Demitrius,” she held out the small corn snake who bobbed itself in greeting. Then as if the poor girl hadn't been shocked enough  _ “{Demitrius this is Valkyrie.}”  _

“Oh,” the soft awe that appeared in Valkyrie’s voice had Honeysuckle acting like a shy child offering up her snake. “They’re beautiful, sweetie.” She offered her hand out to Demitrius, flicked his tongue at the tips of her fingers, before obviously deciding this was a good two-legger and weaving through the older females’ fingers. 

When they further went on to learning about different gods as well as their goddess counterparts, Marvolo drifted off. He went about as far as his tether allowed him, searching for books he would read. Coming back, not finding much in her vicinity, he was shocked to see different books levitating here and there with most open to a certain page. Valkyrie pointed out different things in different books, trying to help give Honeysuckle a better understanding of words. 

When he was noticed by the smaller of the trio she smiled brighter. He bobbed closer as the oldest spoke of empires and traditions, keeping the same tone all the way through. 

Slowly he settled down.

As the lessons came to an end, he watched as the small snake wrapped around the younger girl’s wrist and the more bandanna-like-worded scarf was wrapped in a bow around her head making little bunny ears as they walked outside, sitting close when they got on the wheeled contraption. Honeysuckle curled into the females warmth this along with the similar physical characteristics allowed them to pass under the others notice.

When they got to the park and into the bushes under a tree at the far end, they sat and waited. It didn’t take long for someone to stumble on the cuddled duo, but the person who did seemed enraged. Honeysuckle had her hair down, head in the lap of Valkyrie, and she hadn’t seemed to take notice of the man stomping towards their area. Both girl’s voices seemed to carry over as the girl’s caretaker got closer.

_ <Honey, you need to be ready, here the warden comes to collect you.> _ Marvolo started coming closer to his charge. Honey squeezed her eyes shut, nuzzling her cheek into what must feel warm before standing. 

“Thank you miss, for sitting with me so I could sleep, I’m feeling much better now,” she pitched her voice slightly louder than normal but was necessary. Her voice though didn’t sound off like someone trying to act, simply saying what she felt louder. The large walrus slowed at the sight of his quarry as if he hadn’t noticed or happened to be too stupid to notice Valkyrie.

“Anytime sweetie I’ve never met someone more polite and well mannered.” This caught the oaf’s attention and he stepped back to watch the two.

“Thank you for the tea, both it and the sleep truly helped. I think I had been outside too long recently. My cousin likes to play tag.” (More like freak hunting but that's beside the point.) Marvolo watched as greed flared over the man's face, stomping forward, his hands forming human claws as he yanked her backward. 

“There you are Girl, we’ve been looking everywhere for you. I'm sorry Miss, is my niece bothering you? She ran away from her chores at the house and her Aunt is slowly losing her mind to worry.” His disgustingly pleasant tirade seemed to be the thing to add steel into the older girl’s spine.

“This dear girl was sick with fever all day. How  _ abnormal  _ you must be to not take notice nor care for your own  _ niece  _ like this.” The hissed ‘niece’ was almost parseltongue in regards to its venom. 

The Oaf smiled wanly as his hand gripped her tighter. 

When the girl didn’t even make a noise as they stared at each other, Valkyrie shifted closer. “Are you okay, dear? That grip he has on you is rather tight. I can see bruising already starting.”

“Nothing about how we handle this little trouble maker is abnormal  _ girl,”  _ he barked. Yanking the younger girl forward, he turned, gripping Honey’s hand like a lifeline and starting to strut away. When she did get forced into moving, Marvolo watched in astonishment as the large rucksack that the girl had carried around slipped into nothingness as Honeysuckles hair swayed behind her.   
  



	3. My Whole World In These Jars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh No. Oh No Oh no no no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I can't wait for your opinions.

My Whole World In These Jars  
Honey knew she was strange, soi after a few months passing with regular meetings with her favourite person, she hoped this new normal would last.  
But as her life often did, something caused it to abruptly change. 

No longer did she have time in the garden, no, now it was all about the house. Everything that wasn’t used daily was spotless, as she had asked them to keep in shape after cleaning them the seventh time (even though they weren’t dirty). Magic had swirled around her before rushing away.

The only place they watched her was the living room and the kitchen. It wasn’t until Dudley locked her in the attic that she found something she had never seen before. There, in the middle of the attic, was a large travelling boot. All the surrounding things looked very mundane, but this large boot looked shiny and new, not the dingy items she was used to. So after cleaning the attic, putting old clothes to one side and Christmas ornaments that she had taken down two weeks ago after new years to the other, Honey decided she would poke it. 

Everything had been simple up until that point. 

Different decorations for different seasons had been organized. 

Clothes put in their “proper spot”. 

And then this. 

This one odd, yet perfect, thing stood out. 

Getting down on her knees, she brushed the dust off the top and watched as a name appeared. Engraved on the top in gold was ‘Lily Evans' important boot.’ Which was weird as no one in the house was named ‘Lily’. 

Frowning, Honey inspected the boot with care. 

There, on the side, was a rune sequence that Kyrie had taught her. It gave the ability to shrink or grow things. So with quick thinking, as stomps started up the stairs, she brushed it with her fingers and watched in awe as it popped down to a small matchbox in size and weight. 

Slipping it under her bandana, she felt it disappear just as the attic door was yanked down behind her. 

She flinched slightly at the sudden access to light and quickly moved into pushing a box closer to the wall. 

“Freak, what do you think you’re doing!” Vernon’s loud voice rang out. 

Keeping her face pointed at the ground, Honey turned around. She hoped she looked contrite enough for him. (It was one of her newer words that Kyrie had been impressed by, and she couldn’t help but think it's wonderful.) 

“Du-Dudley said you wanted the attic cleaned. Then he threw the stairs back up once I was here. Did… did I d-do a g-good job?” She faked her stutter because she didn’t do that any more. After getting a dictionary she hadn’t been so wobbly with her words. 

“Well, Girl, is it done?” The man demanded. 

As she nodded meekly, she shuffled her feet to the side giving a better view of the room behind her. It was fixed up. Even parts that were rodent eaten had been fixed, not like he knew about those though. No, her little hog nose corn snake was just such an amazing little thing that he had scared off everything that even threatened her- like mice who caused damage that she would be blamed for.  
As she moved down the stairs after her uncle, she switched directions, going into the next room on her chore list. 

“Girl, it’s time to start dinner, get down here, NOW,” the man's tone brokered no disagreement from her. As she nodded to the room she left in acknowledgment, the room righting several things as she passed its threshold. 

Getting into the kitchen she didn’t expect to have her aunt there. The cooking was mostly done by her since she learned how to prep then further doing charms unnoticed around the kitchen after reading the kitchen witch books at the library before going further into obscure bookshops for the other texts. There were even large tombs of fairy tales that Honey had gained interest in and when she was alone in the dead of night she read by witch light, the soft blue tones of light never leaving her immediate vicinity. 

Honey found she loved learning, as it was a wonder-filled way to escape. She found herself taking the gods of Olde on more than her house’s flimsy cheap beliefs. They said things about their god that even she couldn’t believe. Someone presiding over all that was known for his forgiveness should love all, should he not? So why did he/she/they not love her for being an orphan? She considered it a dodgy excuse to work on her young mind. 

Fixing some prep work and getting the meat for the meal she wondered if other children her age learned to do things like this so young. It made her sad, to think someone was forced into this just like her, so she didn’t much like the thought.

Without further thinking about her aunt, Honey began to make dinner, using a clean spoon to taste this and that before adding more ingredients or more broth to cool something down. She would bring the spoon to clean it after every use. 

Halfway through searing the tenderloin to keep its flavour in and sautéing different vegetables for its dressing, she felt someone come right up behind her smaller frame. Not turning as she was taught to do by her aunt, Honey lightly and gently continued her work. She knew from the perfume flooding her nose that it had to be Tuni and reached forward to get a spoon from the side and taste the sauce. 

“Girl, where did you learn this recipe!” Tuni’s high pitch seemed to silence the house. 

Not one to rise to the bait, but willing to answer to keep her head on Honey shrugged softly as she set her utensils down. 

“Every weekend I go to the library and look up how to do things better. The days you tell me to go get lost I do that too.” Her voice was soft, as she didn’t know what’s going to happen next, but she needed to get back to the meat if it didn’t happen quickly.

“And who gave you that permission? To go gallivanting on into town like that? With what money do you use to take the Bus?” Tuni demands her nose high in the air and her eyes cut like a cat’s.  
So Honey tilts her head and frowns her brows. “It doesn’t cost anything for children to ride the bus, not until someone is 13. I asked.” She nodded to herself, turning to pulling the meat off the heat to baste it then put it in the oven to cook off. She moved the potatoes that she fried over and continued with the small pasta dish testing a noodle as she went. Aunt likes her meat rare and Uncle wanted whatever Tuni wanted.

“Is that so Girl,” the name sneered at her as she continued to cook the meal. “And what do you do there besides look up cooking?” Her aunt’s voice was screeching and her face had twisted to look like the harpies in the Greek myth book she had read last week.

“I learned cleaning techniques and uhm I read a few books on gardening. I found that having berries planted next to your flowers makes the soil better for them. Oh, and I didn't know that worms helped keep the garden healthy.” She would have gone on, but she knew what would happen if she spoke too much. Dudley did it once, and he was sent to bed without dessert. She had no hidden thoughts on what that meant for her.

As soon as dinner was plated, it seemed her luck had run out. The food on the table had barely left her hands before she was picked up by the scruff of her shirt then bodily thrown into her cupboard.  
When she decided that she wasn't going to be getting any of the food she had cooked, Honey proceeded to open her compartment and pull out a toasted oats bar, stashing the rubbish back in its place she munched. It had nuts and chocolate, the best combination she could think of and when she finished, she curled up on her bed.  
Now she waited. 

Life for Honeysuckle wasn’t glamorous, but it was hers, so when the door didn’t open for several hours she sneaked closer to the door, leaning by it and deciding to try and ask if it was safe to leave the cupboard. When the door’s magic not only tightened but pushed her further into the room, Honey decided it was wise to keep out of sight. Softly bringing out a book from her hair she read in the camouflaged light of her witch fire. 

She learned about society from the book- how different societies did different things. Where in one culture she could live as a queen just for her gender whereas in the next she was considered property in others. 

There was so much to learn, but she wondered if this was just something people didn’t talk about, something unsaid but known by everyone but her.

When she was mostly done with her book, she asked her open space what time it was, extending her wrist and seeing her own form of a watch which was at the end of her wrist indicating current time. 

With the moon picture at the top of the circle, she walked quietly towards the door, asking again without sound if it was safe to leave. 

This time the surrounding magic gave her a soft tug behind her. 

Turning to figure out what had happened, she saw her little cubby warp and there on the wall in a jar she knew better than to move, pictures appeared. 

Moving pictures. 

Moving closer, feet more silent than the grave, she approached the jar. Luckily it was on her side of the magic so when she got close enough, she heard it.

“Vernon, what are we going to do,” Tuni hissed, and it was obvious that they had been having this talk for a rather long time. It was obvious to Honey that Tuni wasn’t mad, but she looked disgusted, the kind of look that she got on her face when looking at Honey. “That Freak is learning. She is becoming smart like that, good for nothing sister of mine. Next thing we know she might do… something.” Her  
Aunt and Uncle hated the word ‘magic’. She knew that they were talking about her doing magic, but she hadn’t- well- she hadn’t done any in front of them that is. 

Honey was of the opinion that if she didn’t show her abilities they might think they beat it out of her. She had heard that conversation before, after the priest was called when she was almost three. Or maybe she had already been three, but by the birthday Valkyrie, and she used she would have been about a month off. 

Valkyrie said that since she wanted a birthday so close to hers then she would have the 1st. So she used July 1st as her birthday. 

The priest had come on the first of June, so it was a month prior. 

He had said he sensed no evil in her but that there was evil in the house, but after being told that her parents studied unsavoury sort of things he performed a blessing over her. One that if she had any sort of demon or even “magical” possession it purged her. And yet, about a week after that she had another burst of emotion from beating the vase that Aunt hated, a gift from Marge that looked like a rainbow hated itself all over it, shattered into a fine dust. It became obvious after reading so much and expanding her knowledge that the priest was just a crack.

Honey was born magical, or so Marvolo said, and her trust in Marvolo and Valkyrie was far beyond her trust in anyone the Dursley's brought to her.

“What do you want me to do Pet,” he always said that name was one of his favourite possessions (she had seen him with his collection of drills, so she knew)? “Girls are supposed to be like this. Maybe this is what we were meant to do with her. Freak hasn’t had an accident in months. Maybe this time we succeeded. She doesn’t make a fuss any more.” He soothed at her, his hands touching her hips, and he pulled the fretting Aunt to him, kissing her cheek. 

“Why don’t you go with her to the library the day after tomorrow? Keep an eye on her. But spend tomorrow just treating yourself. Go to the salon and meet with the ladies.” he cooed at her. His grin was very much something she had seen in that Courage The Cowardly Dog cartoon Dudley watched every time he came home from his friends. 

When she relented while nodding, she kissed his cheek. Honey saw something strange happen. Vernon tried to kiss her back and got cold shouldered. This was odd. As she had never seen him be pushed away by Aunt. Tuni always leaned into and encouraged his touching. So to see him pushed away and then anger appeared on his face. He pulled her back with force and kissed her. 

“Come on Pet, let’s give Dudley a sibling.” she pushed away from him again, Honey had never seen her aunt look so scared. She warned him off and turned her back to him. 

“The doctor said I shouldn't be trying right now. I told you what they said. I'm too fragile to go through a pregnancy right now. The fall I took with Dudley means I might never be able to have another.” Vernon looked thoughtful and seemed to nod then walk towards the stairs. Honey could feel his footsteps pass her door. Another Jar popped with light, again silent, it watched as he went up and into his room grumbling with his near thunderous steps.

“Lilly was your husband ever like this?” She turned back to see a tear stained Tuni with a picture of a Red haired woman. “Did he ever do to you, while you held her in you, what he did to me with Dudie,” the woman with green eyes and a smile that lit the frame didn’t answer. “ I've kept her as safe as I could. Under the stairs he can’t reach her. She can make a nest there. I know she found your boot. Oh, Lily Bulb I make sure he can’t do what I know he would do to her. He won't touch Dudikins but...” here her voice broke from her whisper. “Oh I wish you were here.”

The woman got everything put away. Cleaned up the kitchen a little then as however she was watching this followed her out of the kitchen she watched her aunt unlock the door. Pulling away and standing out of the magic bubble. She side-eyed the jar then started forward.

“ Girl,” it was said without heat or anger. “The downstairs bathroom is open, do your things and get right back in here you hear me?” she sounded like this put her out, if she hadn’t seen what she just did she would believe it. So she made a move she wouldn’t normally.

“Aunt,” she barely whispered. “I’ve been reading books on sewing and hand-crafts. I heard your church ladies talking about uhm, the blanket drives and things. Maybe I could look at more of them next time I go to the library?” It was an offer she knew her Aunt couldn't resist. It would make her look good. Likewise, it would give her an outlet. And if what she had bare treads of right now was true then she was going to make her aunt a shawl. 

When Honey fully left here it would give her peace of mind to know her aunt would have the option to leave. She would ask the surrounding magic to make Aunts shall give the same protection the door gave her. If she also asked for it to blend with everything she wore then he would never know if it to was got rid of.

“We shall see.” she said testily, her hand brittle as her bony finger pointed to the bathroom. Entering the wash closet she did her business. Pushing herself to even bring in several of her water bottles, filling them in the sink before sinking them back into her hair. Honey pushed herself to wash herself as well using the wash cloth she had hidden away to get everything in sight. Feeling cleaner than before she left the WC.

“Good sleep Aunt,” Honey whispered as she passed the woman into the cupboard. Before closing the door behind her, Tuni seemed to decide something, the look on her face something of a strained pain. Both females looked to be waiting for something. When the soft push forward came then the rush of the door closing behind her happened, Honey didn’t know what to do. 

“{Honey you need to send word to your Warrior Maiden,}” Demi whispered as his form appeared outside her blanket. When she froze thinking about that an idea appeared to her.

“{you gave me an idea Demetrius! I’ll send word. Oh! This will be brilliant.}” she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, there between her fingers was her new notepad. Taking it out and hugging it she decided she needed more of these. Each page had Honeysuckle vines along it. She had pointed it out to Kyrie, and they had both agreed that it would be her signature. 

Dear Kyrie,  
I've come across a way that I can always contact you. Demetrius said I needed to send a word, and it made me think. We can just ask the aether to send each other these notes. I hope this reaches you well. Aunt Tuni is going to be with me at the library this weekend. She is going tomorrow to do hair things. I think… I want to take up crochet and sewing. Think I can learn to make things soon?  
If this works I'll write another on how I did it, so you can send it back. Miss you Kyrie.  
With hope,  
Honeysuckle.

She knew that it was likely that Kyrie was asleep but this was necessary. They didn’t have those new phones that kept coming out. And electronics appeared to not like her being too close for long. She found out when the computers at the library exploded one day. She had passed them in a really sad mood and then suddenly the three library computers went kaput. It was scary… they made angry sounds. Marvolo had been laughing so hard he bumped the last one, and it did the same thing. 

Honey took a deep breath then brought her hand over the letter and thought about it. Then it seemed the surrounding magic seemed to float before the thought of sending it to Kyrie came to the forefront of her mind. Then the note was gone. Quickly writing what she did down she did the same with that one too. 

Giving the room a small smile she pushed her magic out till it simmered over her skin and out into the air. She had started mingling it with the ambient magic around her. And soon she was going to try to look closer at what colour it might be. A lot of books said magic was associated with that and she couldn’t wait. Honey knew better than to try this second she was exhausted from the payment of her magic.

With soft hands she brought Demetrius to her chest before curling up under her flower blanket then nuzzled her forever cool pillow, before sleeping, Her dreams of snakes slithering through a meadow while Marvolo hugged her soothing her mind in sleep. 

The next day seemed to be amazingly bright. Once she left her cupboard that is. It took less than a minute to realize that her Aunt had never relocked her in there. But being so used to not being allowed out made Honeysuckle nervous. So as was proper she asked the door whether it was okay to leave. When it threw itself open without the normal click of locks she knew. 

There outside her cupboard and into the kitchen was a mess. And not just any mess it was a Dudley mess. In the kitchen there was a note from Tuni. It said that the reason her door was unlocked was as followed: 

“Do all the chores on the slip of paper I slipped under your door. They are to be done before Vernon gets home at 6 this evening. Dudikins is sleeping over his friends the next few nights. So don’t expect to be let out of your room much. Get a shower as well. I won't be seen with you tomorrow looking like an unkempt ragamuffin. Now get on with it.”

She got back to her cupboard and noticed a letter on her bed. As well as the note that would have been under her door. The note under her door was straight forward. It all boiled down to clean anything dirty. The letter on her bed was much better. This was from Kyrie, in her own stationarry.it had Norse daggers along the side like her flowers. Even having battle-axes embossed on the back. 

“Dear Honeysuckle,  
Oh, how I'm so glad I get to hear from you, this is so much easier. Now it's okay we will still meet up, the librarian will know that she shouldn’t trust the woman you come in with, and she won’t do much but play lip service to her. We will steer your teaching to things that ‘proper ladies’ should know for that day. We will focus on etiquette and the like. I’ve got that bottomless shoulder bag we made, so it has all your accumulated needs in it. Just send it back to me when you get it situated.  
I’ve still got things to get today that I want to add otherwise I would just send it like the letter. Now that I know it works I can send you more perishable things like a closed cup of tea or juice. I can also send you better things than those granolas I’ve been sending you.  
Oh, sweet girl I’m so glad I could hear from you today. Have a good day.  
Sincerely yours,  
Valkyrie. 

With a skip in her step Honey got things clean. It was so much easier after reading Marry Poppins that now all she needed to do was snap and things righted themselves. So that's what she did. Slowly, just as many snaps as needed. Toys righted themselves, things set to rights. That stain from Dudley's accident last week disappeared.

Honey then got the prep for dinner ready before moving into a snack for herself. She got out the veggies, the ones Dudley complained about when she set them out as afternoon snacks. Some carrots, bell peppers and the last of the broccoli. 

It was an easy dish just some dressing then she was fed. It was only roughly three hours of work, so she watched the snow for a good long while as it came down. Furthermore, it was soothing, she even got the hearth working. She went back to her busy work when she heard the door starting to open, the key hitting the tumblers easy to make out in the silent house. She was just making it to her cupboard crawling in when she noticed the clock. It wasn’t six, it was two. Not testing it she closed her door. Then gave her door the normal request.

Looking at the three jars on her wall she noticed Aunt still at her hair appointment Uncle at work and Dudley at his friends. Feeling confused she asked her space for clarification. A fourth jar appeared, and she saw someone in pure white messing up her hard work. He was putting things in his bag. So she did what by now came naturally to her. She yanked on her magic and asked the aether for help.

It didn’t take long. She knew what was going on now. So as this person searched through everything she asked for the chair to move. And when he turned only to fall. He tried to touch the toys in Dudley's room? Well now their outfit was a bright garish orange. He even tried to go near the cupboard door? The enchantments caused a rash. Anything he did take was put back. By the time he tried to steal the silver in the holiday cabinet, she had started to feel rather in control. 

The person who she had long decided was male proceeded to get the worst experience of his life. When he ran down the stairs bag in hand she asked the house to put the things back exactly as they were before the man had come in. She left her cupboard with an angry look on her face. 

“You should know better than to try and kill children mister. They take exception to threats on their life.” she said in her soft voice. She noticed it was different from other kids, but as she started liking all that was hers recently Honey thought it was amazing. The person turned outside the door. His obscene outfit coupled with the bright white outside made it glaring obvious he was there. Though considering he was here in the middle of the day. It was obvious no one was there.

“This is still currently my home. So think twice before stealing from this neighbourhood again.” she snapped her fingers with a small request that everything else he stole be put back exactly where it came from.

Before the man could get a word in edgewise, Honeysuckle slammed the door shut with a wave of her fingers. Then got to work cleaning the footprints that the rude man got all over everything.  
As the four began to roll around the door opened again, and with it the sound of Aunt coming home. As soon as she was through the door she stalked into the kitchen to see her in a very long fight with cleaning the stove of grease. It was fake as the grease was cleaned instantly with her own runes on it.

She started putting it back together when she pretended to notice her. Bringing her back straight with a small sound, Honey knew what was next. She finished her job, the last on the list if she was honest. 

“Girl. You start dinner in an hour. Start the prep as soon as you are showered.” It was a statement, but she went to shower the grime of the day away when Honey felt Marvolo start to stir. He had got into a fight with Vernon at one point last week, and it had drained him. He always said it was because he wasn’t made to fight off whales, but she thinks that's exactly what he was made for. She would take his long bouts of absence if it meant he watched out for her.


End file.
